Neverending Nightmares
by Avril D.C
Summary: A rediculous parody story of sin and satire in the world of Trinity Blood with a quick dip into Kuroshitsuji. A/E A/T A/A C/T


Esther screamed as she awoke in a cold sweat.

"Father Nightroad!" She cried, falling into the priest's arms, shivering.

"What's the matter Miss Esther?"  
"I had a terrible nightmare! There was ...another Crusnik! She... she looked just like me, but with brown hair, and red eyes... and... and she was an AX member too, just like us... and... and..."

"It's alright now, don't worry, it was just a dream." He smiled and patted her head gently.

Looking up, he gasped in horror, "Esther? You're in my arms... right?"

"Yes, why?" Esther asked, drawing back and looking up at him.

"Then who's...?"

"Don't you recognize me, brother? I am your sister... Crusnik 05!"

Abel screamed as he awoke in a cold sweat.

"What's the matter brother?"

"Ahh! Oh, Cain it's you. Get the fuck outta my room!"

"I could hear you screaming from Mars, Abel."

"I just had this terrible dream... there was a fifth Crusnik!"

Cain screamed as he woke up in a cold sweat.

"My Lord?" Issak said, tentatively appoaching Cain's side.

"Issak, take down this message."

Issak stood poised with a pen in hand.

"Pants suck. Read that back to me."

"Pants suck," Issak repeated begrudgingly.

"Amend that." Cain bellowed.

Issak's pen scratched at the paper.

"Pants REALLY suck. Now CC that memo around the office, oh and tell Johnson that his TPS reports are due by noon!"

"Yes my Lord."

"Sebastian, what are you doing here? Get your own anime!" Issak yelled.

Sebastian awoke in a cold sweat.

"Whatsa matter Sebby, darling?"

"Grell, get the fuck outta my room."

"Fine then..." Grell left the room.

"Mierin?" Sebastian said, noticing a female silhouette by the door.

"Huh? No, my name is Esther, can you tell me how to get to Buckingham Palace please?"

Esther awoke in a cold sweat.

"Oh that was so terrible, so terrible!" She spoke to the male figure in the room.

"I know, can you believe the Vatican has a pants requirement? That's why I had to go and make my own Orden!"

"Cain, get the fuck outta my room!" Esther yelled.

"Cain, get the fuck out of her room!" Abel yelled from the closet.

"Father Nightroad, what are you doing in there?"

"Just having a midnight snack," he grinned.

The tangerine awoke in a cold sweat.

...

...

...

...

(Tangerine's don't think, but it is the fear of most fruits to be eaten by Abel Nightroad, who's stomach was rumored to have consumed and digested more than 18 of his friends and family. That was the last time he let the Lime and the Blood Orange take him out clubbing - next time he'd stay in and watch TV with the Lemon.)

Lilith awoke in a cold sweat.

Actually, she didn't - because she's dead.

Abel awoke in a cold sweat.

"Excuse me, but didn't I specifically request that Lilith be off-limits for this story?"

"Nope, you didn't." Said the writers, ducking back behind their laptop screen.

"Shit."

The tangerine awoke in a cold sweat.

...

...

...

...

(The tangerine realized that it was already too late, he was slowly being dissolved by the acid in Abel's stomach.)

Caterina awoke in a cold sweat.

"From now on, tangerines are banned within the Vatican borders! For no reason..."

"!" Cried Abel.

"Abel, get the fuck out of my room." Caterina yelled.

"Positive Father Nightroad, please exit the vicinity." Spoke Tres' voice from somewhere under the blankets around Caterina's crotch.

"Tres?" Abel whispered in horror, running out of the room.

Abel awoke in a cold sweat.

"Oh god, I hope they don't really..."

"Damage report Father Nightroad? Have you sustained any rectal trauma from my love-making?"

"Ahhhhh!"

Tres powered-up with a surge of coolant leaking from his forehead.

"Negative, I must clear all allegations that I have ever been used for such purposes."

Sister Noelle Bohr awoke in a fit of sobs.

"I wanna be in the manga! Wahhh!"

"Too bad," came a menacing voice from Noelle's closet. "I am the only love interest for dear Abel."

"Miss Esther? Aren't you like 15?"

"No, I'm 18 now. At the end of this story I'm the Queen of England - and you're dead. Who do you think Abel really wants to be with?"

Abel awoke in a cold sweat.

"I never found Noelle attractive in any way at all. Although I do get a lot of unseen action!"

Astarosche Asran, Viacountess of Odessa awoke in a cold sweat.

"He called me Esther once during sex!"

"That was an... accident!"

"Right, priest..."

"See? I told you, Noelle!" Esther beamed.

"Yes, Esther, you're right."

Esther leaned over to give the man a kiss.

"Muah!" Radu smiled at her, the way Dietrich often had.

"Ahhh!"

Radu awoke in a cold sweat.

Seth immediately killed him. "How come nobody else was able to do this right the first time!"

"Hey you said my name!" Abel beamed.

Pope Alessandro awoke in a cold sweat.

"Is something the matter your holiness?"

The Pope burst into tears.

"Such sins come from our own holy assembly! The horror, the horror!"

THE END


End file.
